


EVIE

by tarthserjaime



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Longing, Masturbation, Podcast, i miss you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarthserjaime/pseuds/tarthserjaime
Summary: Nikolaj has been thinking about that stupid podcast for two days straight. Tonight, he decides to give it a listen. Alone.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	EVIE

**Author's Note:**

> writing men’s POV is hard :(

Nikolaj checked the hallway once more before locking himself into the guest bathroom. He couldn’t believe he was doing this; but it was 2 AM, and he was finally certain that everyone was asleep. He opened up the purple app, one he’d almost never used before and forgot was even on his phone, and typed in “Dirty Diana”. His embarrassment was palpable, but goddamn was he desperate for any ounce of Gwen he could get. She could never find out, though. He’d never hear the end of it. 

He searched for the title from her Instagram post.

“EVIE”. 

After a few moments he heard a familiar voice. It brought warmth to his cheeks. 

“Thank you for making me comfortable. I’m not used to being the one in the spotlight.”

 _Liar_ , he thought; though he knew she was playing a role. Her voice thundered through his speaker port and echoed throughout the bare marble bathroom. The shame and embarrassment that followed made him consider turning off the podcast and going to bed, the thought of being caught looming in the back of his mind. But it had been months since Gwen’s hands were on him, and days since they could get away to have a proper FaceTime. He needed this. 

As the character droned on about the woes of dating famous men, Nikolaj thought momentarily to skip it. However, he decided that he’d take hearing a bit of Gwen in any form he could get. How many takes did they do until she got all of the lines so perfectly? She had a habit of stuttering and skipping lines. 

“When you’re annoyed by their late nights, they find someone who’ll welcome them home whenever they choose to show up. And when you’re too tired to suck their cock, there are women waiting in line, and they’ll swallow.”

Nikolaj’s own cock twitched in his pants when he thought of Gwen swallowing. He rubbed himself through his boxers when he thought of the way she sucked him off in a rental car in Sevilla, slurping him dry and licking what she missed off of the crotch of his jeans “so it wouldn’t stain”. He slouched into the toilet tank. 

“He’s so fucking sexy, so aloof and broken but also so perfectly whole.” 

Nikolaj felt himself get a little jealous, as foolish as it was. He liked to think that throughout the reading of this podcast, Gwen was thinking about him. He hoped. 

He listened on, with eyes closed, as Gwen painted the image of a concert in his mind. 

“It feels like he’s staring right at me. And I could feel myself getting wet. Right there in the club.” 

Nikolaj groaned audibly as his cock hardened a little more, the head now pressing against the fly of his briefs. He wasn’t expecting to hear something like that so soon; it caught him off guard. When Gwen talked dirty to him, it wasn’t so much about herself as it was about what she intended to do to him. He was enjoying hearing this side of her. 

Nikolaj found his imagination getting the best of him as he rubbed circles around the head of his cock with his thumb, before slipping it through the fly. He leaned forward just enough to pull open the closest drawer on the vanity and grab a bottle of lotion, pumping it into his hand before positioning it at the tip of his dick. His breathing grew heavy as he slid his hand firmly and slowly down his cock to the base, imagining it was Gwen lowering herself down onto him with the little sound she’d make as her pussy swallowed all of him. He stayed there a moment, feeling his cock throb in his hand. 

He imagined himself as the one with his head in Gwen’s lap, as she stroked his hair in her little shuttered hotel room in Belfast. 

The story picked up rather quickly.

“And then he takes my wrists, and he ties them to the bed posts. And I’m feeling incredibly exposed. My legs are spread, my chest is bare, and he kisses me everywhere.” 

This memory was London, in her apartment— the one she’d kept after moving in with Giles. There, in her old bedroom, is where she kept the rope and the cuffs and the crops and whips. Nikolaj never understood it, why pain could ever be sexy; until he’d watched her cum hard with his hand around her throat and her ass covered in cherry red crop marks, mascara running and hog tied. It was the balance. 

He groaned, picking up the pace and working his own wrist to stroke his cock in firm and even rhythm. 

“But each time I’m ‘bout to cum— and I could cum by just the feel of his lips on my skin— he stops.”

“ _Fuck_ , Gwen.” He groaned throatily through the audio, resting his head back on the toilet tank as he sped up. He’d forgotten all about the risks of being caught. Edging was something he’d never tried on her before, but she loved to watch pre-cum ooze down his shaft and tangle in his pubic hair as he moaned and begged, struggling to keep himself together. 

“And it becomes unbearable because he brings me to this place bad then he stops and I’ve never wanted anyone inside me more and I beg him, _please, fuck me. I need you inside me_.”

Nikolaj was practically panting now, his abs flexed as his cock ached and pulled at every muscle in his body. The thought of her, so wet and pale and soft and fuckable, begging for him inside of her, wherever they were, whenever it was— be it under a couture dress, or a costume, or stupid pajamas, or a laced corset; he couldn’t handle it. The way she gripped him tight and rolled her hips on him, crying out his name. Watching himself slip in and out of her while she rubbed her swollen clit furiously and hissed for him to fuck her harder. The whimpers she gave muffled by his hand when they fucked oh so quietly in a conference room or a family bathroom. He missed it all so much. It was unbearable. 

His head spinning, Nikolaj imagined her there now, bent over in the shower stall saying those magical words in that nasty, seductively low tone of voice. 

_“Fuck me.”_

He reached for his balls and tugged at them aggressively, not missing a beat on the pace of stroking his cock. 

“And I’ve heard of blended orgasms but I’ve never had one. But his cock, and only his cock, starts to give me one.” 

The words are pulled from his mouth involuntarily. 

“ _For fanden_ , Gwen, please.” 

He didn’t even realize that his bare chest was covered in a sheen of sweat, his nipples hard. He was so fucking close, his head swimming as he felt the pull in his groin. 

He wished, more than anything in the world, that he could finish inside of Gwen— to drill inside of her while she dug her fingernails into the nape of his neck, begging for him to fill her. 

He thought about the way her legs trembled in doggy style as the cum oozed out of her, running down her clit. Her guttural moans and snarky remarks reduced to huffy whimpers. It was too much for him. He thrusted his hips to meet his hand as he finished himself off, groaning loudly as his cum dribbled down his knuckles. The audio had trailed off into another segment as he milked the last of himself out over his underwear, wishing Gwen was there to keep it from staining. 

As he came down he skipped through the audio to the end, where he heard Gwen’s voice again. Listening to Gwen talk about fingering and sucking cock again made him ache a little, but he knew there was no chance in hell for such a quick rebound. Instead, he found himself smirking at the little treasure he found. Was Gwen... singing? 

This was too good to pass up. Switching to messages, he texted Gwen, figuring she’d read it in the morning. 

“Nice podcast.” He added a musical note emoji for good measure. 

To his surprise, the message was read rather quickly, and she replied. 

“I hope it was sufficient. It’s your cock I miss.” A string of heart and kissy face emojis trailed the message. 

Nikolaj fought his smile. He really was a lovestruck idiot. “Sufficient? I’m not so sure. Perhaps I need a video accompaniment to go with the audio? I’m a very visual person.” 

The typing bubble appeared, and then disappeared, before reappearing briefly. “Goodnight, Nikolaj. xx.” 

He scoffed and liked the message, about to put his phone down, when he got a notification on his private Snapchat from ‘larkascending’. He opened the purple attachment from Gwen to find her slowly guiding a lube slick dildo into herself on the soft white sheets of her apartment’s king sized bed. She gasped softly as it sunk in. 

Nikolaj watched the video at least ten times before he connected the dots and FaceTimed Gwen. 

“Hello, darling.” her voice was equally heavy with lust and powdered with innocence. 

He leaned back on the toilet and checked the time. 3 AM. He chuckled to himself. “Good morning.”

“Tell me you’re not in your guest bathroom.”


End file.
